1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear sound amplifier circuit for increasing the output power of stereophonic tape or record players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many systems are described in previous art or are available in the marketplace to amplify high fidelity signals received from stereophonic tape or record players, but these generally consist either of simple and relatively low output circuits built integrally in the tape or record player mechanism or of needlessly complex circuits that are generally complicated and expensive to manufacture. Additionally, available amplification systems typically do not use a balanced bridge configuration but are provided in a single ended configuration so that there is generally crossover distortion and a signal provided by the bias current is continually present through the circuit mode. There is obviously a need for a Class A linear amplifier using a balanced bridge configuration for more effectively increasing output power from stereo tape or record players, with the output being provided without distortion and with the idle bias currents being cancelled when no signal is being fed through the circuit.